


[Podfic] Long is the Way and Hard

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Historical, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The first time Crawley meets the angel, the celestial being is twisting its shining white robe in its fingers and looking wretched. It hardly spares him a glance as he shifts from snake to human, and Crawley is a touch put-out. It’s taken some practice to be able to do it so fluidly.A story of Crowley's thoughts about Aziraphale, from the Beginning to the present day.And also of temptation, and want, and whether - for a Fallen Angel - redemption is possible after all.





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Is The Way, And Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345675) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



> As you'll probably have gathered, I'm loving me a spot of history. It's a tad tickety-boo!
> 
> Many thanks to Kate_Lear for permission to podfic this wonderful story - she's been very patient waiting for it to emerge!
> 
> Music: Akashic Memory by Jason Rebello


	2. Chapters 6-8




	3. Chapters 9-11




	4. Chapters 12-15




	5. Chapters 16-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely long chapter to round things off!  
> Thank you so much for joining me for this great story!


End file.
